Talisa Coral
Quote: " I'm THE Talisa Coral, so start kissing my feet and begging for forgiveness!" ~ Talisa Coral. Basic Information Name: Talisa Coral Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 4 Token: A star necklace- a symbol of her future fame and dazzlingness for when she comes back to district 4 as a hero. Alliances: The career tributes. After all, if she teams up with her clutz of a district partner, there is no way she is even going to have a hope of winning. Besides, she will be seen as weak, and if they is anything that Talisa Coral isn't, it is that she is weak! Birthday: 17th of February. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered for someone who she personally knew wanted to be in the games so bad, and it was her last year. But, Talisa likes ruining dreams and lets face it, it is her last year to bring honour to her family as well. Appearance If she wasn't so mean and cruel, Talisa could of been one of those girls who have beauty in, and out. But, Talisa is a cruel hearted person, so she isn't one of those girls who always seem to get what they want in the end. Her long and black hair goes down in waves to the small in her back, her sea blue eyes look like they have waves in them, her skin is tanned to perfection, she is pretty tall for a girl at 5'7, and she has a few muscles, which is why she always gets stared at, secretly, by the boys of her district before they quickly turn away in fear, wondering if they are going to die for staring at Talisa. Personality Talisa Coral is extremely big-headed- believing that everyone worship the very ground that she walks upon- and very selfish, taking the food from her little, weak sister and claiming that she needs it more- which, honestly, she doesn't. She believes that the whole world should worship her, and woe behold if you don't! Despite all this negativity, Talisa will sometimes do what is right- if she feels up to it, that is. Past Talisa was the second child of Andromeda and Kai Coral, and, up to the age of 5, she was content with coming second too Nemo. But on her 5th birthday, she decided that she wanted more attention- after all, she deserved it much more than 8 year old Nemo, who always got into trouble at school and couldn't swim as good as she could. In her eyes, even at a young age, she was much more talented than her older brother... And everyone around her. Her change was gradual, so nobody really noticed that Talisa was becoming serious self absorbed until 3 weeks until her youngest sister Marilyn would be born by throwing a fit over having to share her room with a "needy, stupid baby!". Outraged by their 7 year old daughter's actions, Kai spanked her- the first time she had done so to her, but not the first time that he had ever spanked someone. The action of spanking just resulted in Talisa Coral in hating her little, unborn sister even more. When Marilyn was born, Talisa made the little baby's life hell. She pitched, punched, kicked, poked and dropped. This got her more spanks and involved in more fighting matched with her father and mother. Even Nemo, who was very laid back and rebellious was outraged by Talisa's actions- even though he did some of it to her when she was a baby, but he was only 3. His sister was 7- she should know much better. By the time that Talisa was 9, she hated her family and had a reputation in district 4 of being a b-word and a slut. Fed up with his sisters actions and bulling towards Marilyn- who was dopey enough to follow her around like a lost puppy and look like a kicked one whenever she would shout at her to go to hell- Nemo decided to take action. Somehow, he managed to tempt Talisa to follow him up to the roof- which was pretty easy when he said it would be a great make out spot where mom and dad wouldn't find her. Once up their, they got into an argument- Nemo said that unless she promised to start being nicer to Mari, he would shove her off the roof. Not believing her 12 year old brother, Talisa started shouting back a counter argument of why they should hate Marilyn right back at him, making him furious enough to shove her off the roof. Luckily, Talisa only had a broken leg- nothing major- but it was enough to make it terrified of heights and not to bully Marilyn as much any more. As Talisa got older, she became more self-centred and cared less and less for everyone. She got into countless fights with her family, resulting in them all hating her except from dopey Mari (who everyone thought there was something seriously wrong with, as she never hated her older sister for anything she did to her). When she volunteered for Molly, someone who everyone knew needed to be in the hunger games so she has a chance of saving her family from poverty, everyone found a new level of hatred for Talisa Coral, and wished she would die in the games. Family If Talisa wasn't such of a... Talisa, then maybe her family would actually appreciate who she is. Her mother Andromeda and father Kai spend most of their time whenever they are with Talisa wondering how they raised her to be such a bitch, her older brother Nemo- whenever he is around- spends his time wondering if he could get away with murdering her and Nemo's wife Molly would gladly drown her in the sea she adores if she didn't want it to be infested with Talisa germs. Only her little sister, Marilyn (or Mari) truly appreciates Talisa for who she is... Whenever she isn't stealing her food or telling her to kiss the grown that she walks on or calling her a stupid idiot (so what if she said that 10+9=21! She was 2 years old and maths had never been her strong point)! Weapons Like most people in her district, Talisa Coral is handy with a trident and a net, but isn't her preferred weapon. Talisa likes to use her amazingness to dazzle everyone... And if they aren't dazzled, then they better be prepared to get a dagger in their heart! Strengths, weaknesses and fears Like pretty much everyone in her district, Talisa is amazing at swimming, has incredible stamina (thanks to swimming) and is brilliant handling a trident and net. As well as that, she is very good at being a big headed b-word, thinking the best of herself in all situations, walking in incredibly high heels that shouldn't be humanly possible to do, and forcing a dagger into peoples hearts when they don't kiss the ground she walks on or being dazzled by her. Talisa is terrible, extremely terrible, at considering other people- in her eyes, she is the one and only, which is probably why she and her family (excluding Marilyn) always seem to be arguing with one and other. Another weakness of hers is using a bow and arrow- she can't even get the arrow in the bow without nearly killing someone, let alone aim it at something with enough accuracy to actually take it down! Thank god that using a bow and arrow isn't required in the games, because if it was, Talisa would already be a goner! Unsurprisingly, one of Talisa Coral's fears is being forgotten, as that means that her impact on the world has not been made and her amazingness wasn't dazzling enough for everyone to not forget her. Talisa also is afraid of heights ever since she was shoved of the roof of her house by a very annoyed Nemo when she wouldn't "stop being a bully" Whenever she is up somewhere high, she just imagines that she will be shoved off, and not only will her leg be broken, but her life will be ended. Talisa can't even really think about heights without feeling dizzy. Strategy In training, Talisa plans to show everyone how amazing she is at almost everything she touches, as well as dazzling them so much that she crushes their dreams of winning the games unless they team up with her- which she plans that they will do because lets face it, without her, there is no games! For her interview, she plans to dazzle everyone so much that they can't help but remember her and her amazingness. Talisa has also planned a sob story to gain a sponsors- her sisters loosing her long time battle too mental illness or something sad like that- so when she comes down to one of the last people, she will have something to eat and weapons to kill the last remaining person with. Outfits For the reaping, she wears a long sea blue dress with small, golden stars on it, a star necklace and hair clip in her long, wavy black hair. For the parade, she looks like a mermaid: her hair loosely fishtailed braided over her shoulder, a slimming fish scale skirt down to her ankles, real life starfish on her breasts, no shoes and some makeup that makes it look like there are waves on her face. For the interview, she wears seaweed green mermaid dress which hugs her figure and brings out the green in her eyes, seaweed green heels, silver facial glitter and light green makeup. Category:Never mess with Moi's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer